


the mysterious fathoms below

by SmileHoney



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Background Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Happy Azula (Avatar), Human!Zuko, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Mermaid!Sokka, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, This is a little mermaid au with certain liberties taken, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i have no explanation for this, kind of, mentions of child abuse, no beta we die like men, slowburn, sokka finds out how zuko got the scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileHoney/pseuds/SmileHoney
Summary: As the darkness closed in, he thought that this wasn’t too bad of a way to die- he was at sea, where he loved to be, in waters close to home rather than the middle of the ocean, and he didn’t see any of his crew go overboard- at least they would be safe.His eyes closed and he released the last of his air. He faded into unconsciousness as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.orZuko gets thrown overboard, and falls in love with the merman who saved him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 332
Collections: A:tla





	the mysterious fathoms below

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, this idea came to me randomly and then got way out of hand and here I am with 8k words about Sokka as a merman. I did way more research into pirate ships and sailors than I maybe should have, but it was very interesting so I'm not mad about it. 
> 
> The title is from the Little Mermaid song, "Fathoms Below".
> 
> There's a part where Zuko describes how he got his scar. I don't think it's too graphic (it's just one sentence), but if I should put a better warning please don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this self indulgent fic no one asked for and I'm sure has been done before.

Prince Zuko of the Fire Kingdom had been at sea for a long time- five years, ten months, and thirteen days, to be exact. In his time traveling the seas, he had seen every inch of the world, from sparkling castles to dirt ridden hovels, the grandest nobles to the poorest citizens. He had sailed across the deepest oceans and hiked the tallest mountains, seen the greenest fields and the snowiest peaks, watched the loveliest sunrises and survived the most violent of storms. He danced with beautiful girls and kissed even prettier boys, rode on the back of elephant koi and steered his ship around the unagi. He had lost men and women, had seen them go overboard and not come up, had held sea burials for more friends than he wanted to admit.

Indeed, there wasn’t much he had not seen or done in his time at sea, but there was nothing quite like the storm that came on the thirteenth day of the tenth month of his fifth year at sea.

The day started out like any other, though with perhaps a bit more excitement, since it was their last day sailing for a long time- they were finally heading home after a long five years, and the crew was hooping and hollering as they rushed around to hoist the sails, pull up the anchor, secure the rigging, check the bilge, and begin breakfast. Meanwhile, Zuko rushed about them, giving orders and setting their course for home. 

It was a clear day, with a blue cloudless sky that stretched for leagues around them, until it met the ocean in a thin purple line, but the air was still and heavy around them, a rare occurrence out on the open ocean, and the water below them was dark and murky. He had been at sea for nearly six years, and before that three years; he knew when the ocean was presenting a calm facade, gearing up for a violent storm. He clambered out onto the bowsprit to get a better look, gripping the rope securing the flying jib, and looked out at the ocean.

“Longshot! Come here!” he called out over his shoulder. The boy in question looked up sharply from where he was securing the foresail and passed the rope to Smellerbee. He met Zuko at the forecastle, where he saluted his captain quickly. “I feel a storm brewing, but I can’t tell from which direction it will come from. Climb into the crows nest and keep watch, please?”

Longshot nodded and then he was gone, clambering up to the crows nest quickly. 

Smellerbee slid up next to Zuko and murmured, “Are you nervous?”

Zuko looked at the sky again and his gut churned with anxiety. In nine years at sea, he had never felt dread like this, that settled heavily in his stomach and clawed it's way up his throat. “Yes.”

His second in command looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide. “I’ll alert the crew to keep an eye out, Captain.”

Zuko just gave a solemn nod, the skin around his scarred eye pulled tight with tension. He knew, deep down in his gut, that this would be no trivial storm.

-

His gut was, naturally, correct. They were almost crossing into home waters when it hit. The storm raged around them with pouring rain, roaring wind, deafening thunder, and blinding lightning; the waves were high, reaching the main deck and tossing them about. He was screaming commands, but they were getting lost in the wind and thunder. Rushing to the helm, he grasped the wheel desperately to try and turn them into the wind, though he knew it was futile. The wind was coming at them from every direction, it seemed, whipping the sails up and billowing them out.

He watched as The Duke ran around and used his small stature to run through the wind and get to the rigging quicker than everyone else could. His fingers were red and chafed from the rope, but he tied knot after knot in a feeble attempt to secure the sails. Pipsqueak was furling the mainsail single handedly, while Smellerbee and Longshot took the foresail. He could see the rest of the crew up in the rafters of the ship, securing and furling the sails up at the top of the masts. He grit his teeth and turned the wheel sharply.

As he did, a huge wave came up the portside of the ship and tossed it nearly on its side. He watched in slow motion as the main boom came loose, though Pipsqueak did his best to grab it, and swung around, straight towards him. He let go of the wheel to try and correct the motion, but it was too late. The boom had already made contact with his stomach, and sent him flying down into the water. 

Immediately, he was thrown into the depths and darkness of stormy water, without knowing which way was up or down. The air had been knocked out of him by the boom, and he didn’t struggle as he tried to get his bearings. The water was cold and churning, but in a way, it was peaceful. As the darkness closed in, he thought that this wasn’t too bad of a way to die- he was at sea, where he loved to be, in waters close to home rather than the middle of the ocean, and he didn’t see any of his crew go overboard- at least they would be safe. 

His eyes closed and he released the last of his air. He faded into unconsciousness as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

-

Zuko awoke to the sound of soft singing in a language he had never heard and a gentle hand caressing the scarred left side of his face. It was by far the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he longed to see who it belonged to, but it stopped as he groaned and began to shift. He wanted to beg the voice not to stop, the stranger not to go, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he found it was dry and salty, and his throat burned. He coughed and heard a faint splash, and then he was in silence. 

He groaned again and opened his eyes slowly. He squinted as he found the bright sun up above him and lifted his arms, though they felt like lead, to rub at salt burned eyes. Sand fell into them and he hissed, then sat up. His stomach ached and he placed a gentle hand on it as he remembered the boom swinging around, knocking him off the boat, throwing him into darkness and what should have been a watery death.

But as he looked around at his surroundings, he began to realize that was most definitely _not_ the case- rather, he was on the beach in Caldera City, where he had grown up playing with his sister, cousin, and their friends. He turned to the ocean again, remembering strong arms, a beautiful voice, a gentle hand on his scar, and a faint splash. He shook his head. He’d seen much during his travels, but a person who lived in the sea was a little much for even him. 

He didn’t get to think about it for too long, though, before there was a flapping of wings and his name was being called. He got up and turned to see his dragon, Druk, flying straight towards him, his sister not far behind him, long hair streaming behind her as she sprinted down the beach calling his name.

Druk reached him first, tackling him right back into the sand with his head. He nuzzled into Zuko’s chest and snorted happily as he patted him on the head with a laugh.

“Hey buddy,” he murmured. “I missed you too. It’s okay though, I’m here. I’m safe.”

Druk got up just long enough for his sister to fling herself into his arms with a sigh of relief. “Oh, Zuko, we were so worried when _The Snapdragon_ got back without you and Smellerbee said you’d gone overboard! Uncle and I were beside ourselves, thinking you were _dead,_ and then all the sudden Druk was flying out of the palace as fast as he could and you’re here! You’re okay!” She pulled away, placing her hands on his shoulders and gazing at him intently. “You _are_ okay, right?”

“Yes, Azula, I’m fine,” he sighed. “I’m okay, really.”

She hit him in the arm, _hard._ “Good! Don’t you ever do that again!”

He pulled her into another hug. “I missed you too, Azula. Five years is really too long.”

“It was nearly six, you know,” she responded with a sniffle that he pretended not to hear.

“Well, I don’t plan on going on another long journey for a long time after this.”

“Good. Come along. Uncle will be eager to see you.” She grabbed his arm and yanked him up, and they began to walk to the palace, Druk following them closely.

They were greeted at the front door of the castle by their Uncle, Lu Ten, Smellerbee and Longshot, Mai, and Ty Lee.

“Prince Zuko!” Their uncle called joyfully. Zuko could see tears pooling in the man’s eyes. “What a sight for sore eyes, and what a relief to see you alive and well!”  
Zuko embraced his uncle tightly. “I’m so sorry, Uncle Iroh. It’s so good to see you.”

“Don’t apologize, nephew. I am just glad the spirits have returned you to us.” Zuko thought of strong arms and a beautiful voice, and just hugged his uncle tighter.

Lu Ten clapped his on the back before pulling him into a hug too. “Oh, little Zuzu… Thanks for not dying on us.”

Zuko rolled his eyes at his cousin. “Please. You’re glad I’m back, just admit it.”

“Only because I can bug you about all the princely duties you abandoned.”

“Hey, leave my captain alone,” Smellerbee but in, flinging herself onto Zuko in a rare show of affection. “He almost died. I thought he did.”

Zuko rubbed her back, making eye contact with Longshot, who smiled and gave a gentle nod. “I couldn’t leave you alone to wrangle the crew without me, Smellerbee, that’s just not fair!”

She nodded and pulled away, smoothing down her shirt. “Don’t get used to that, Zuko. It won’t happen again.”

“Of course. I’d never expect it to,” he teased, before turning to the other three girls. Mai and Ty Lee were crowded around Azula, each holding a hand gently and whispering to her. “Am I interrupting?”

“You always are, jerk,” Mai responded dryly before giving him a short hug.

“Oh don’t listen to her, she’s glad you’re here,” Ty Lee grinned, bubbly as ever. “I’m so glad you aren’t dead! I was so excited to hear all about your trip from you, it would have sucked to not get to because you drowned!”

Zuko laughed at his sister’s pink clad girlfriend. “Well, I’m starving, so let me get a sandwich and I’ll tell you guys all about it!”

Ty Lee squealed and did a cartwheel down the hall. “Yay! Come on guys, I want to hear _everything_!”

The rest of the group turned to follow her, and Azula shrugged at him. “Sorry about her. You know how she gets.”  
“It’s okay, ‘Zula. You seem happy,” he tilted his head in Mai and Ty Lee’s direction.

His sister gave a soft smile and looked after the two girls with sparkling eyes. “I am. I know it doesn’t seem like the three of us should work, but… We do.”

With one last glance out at the ocean, he slung an arm around her shoulder and began walking. “Good. You deserve it.”

-

That night, Zuko slept fitfully, dreaming of a song with words he didn’t know and strong arms holding him tight.

When he woke up, he was on the beach.

-

It continued for the next two weeks. Every night, he’d go to sleep in his bed and wake up on the beach, the dying notes of a song ringing in his ears.

-

Iroh found Zuko standing on the East balcony, looking out across the water and petting Druk’s head idly. “You seem restless, Prince Zuko,” the old man stated, leaning against the railing next to his nephew. “Do you miss the sea?”

“No,” the prince murmured, noncommittal. He sighed. “I don’t _miss_ it, but…”

“What is on your mind, nephew?”

Zuko was silent for a long time, simply looking down at Druk. The dragon let out a snort, and Zuko sighed. “Uncle, what do you know about merpeople?”

“Ah,” the king laughed. “The people of the sea is always such an intriguing topic to sailors, including myself, so I do know quite a bit. Our ancestors believed in ningyo _,_ or human fish. They believed they were half monkey or half human and half fish, blessed by the spirits to protect the ocean from harm. They are believed to be hideous creatures, grotesque, misshapen, and unattractive, though they are extremely powerful. 

The Water Tribes, however, tell a different story of mermaids and mermen. They believe that a long time ago, a young woman was thrown overboard by her father, who was angry she refused to marry. The spirits saved her by turning her into a beautiful creature, with the face and torso she had before, and the tail of a fish. She became the mother of all ocean creatures, as well as the merpeople who continue to protect the creatures of the sea and those who are thrown overboard.”

Zuko startled. “Thrown overboard?”

Iroh looked at his nephew with curious eyes. “Yes. Whether it is on purpose or due to a storm, if a mermaid is near they will rescue those in need. Why do you ask these things, nephew? I have never known you to dabble much in the legends of our world.”

“When I was out there, after I was sent overboard, I thought I was going to die,” he said slowly with his eyes fixed on the ocean. “I was out of breath from the mainboom hitting my stomach, and it was dark. I couldn’t tell what was up or down, and I saw the darkness closing in. But before I lost consciousness, I thought… I felt arms grab me. When I woke up on the beach, someone was singing. But when I opened my eyes, no one was there. It seems crazy, even to me, but-”

“You have seen many things during your travels, nephew. You have seen creatures long imagined to be extinct- you keep one as a companion!” Druk chirped happily at that, and Iroh chuckled. “You have journeyed all across the world, saw more than I could ever hope to see, and saw how the spirits work as they guided you from place to place. You of all people should know that there is little that is impossible.”

Zuko looked at his uncle with wide eyes. “Well, what should I do? I mean, I don’t want to drown again just to find out if I truly was rescued by a mermaid!”

“You don’t have to drown. If I were you, Prince Zuko, I would simply be in the right place at the right time. The spirits will do the rest. Now,” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “It is time for tea! Care to join me?”  
Zuko looked back towards the ocean. “No thank you, uncle. I have something I need to do. Thank you,” he added. “For telling me the legend.”

He hoped on Druk’s back and took off, leaving his uncle.

Iroh shook his head at his nephew fondly, and went to go find someone who would sit with an old man and drink tea.

-

That night, when Zuko woke up on the beach, he was prepared. He had set out a small canoe earlier, and he climbed in and began rowing. The wind pushed him along gently, and he let it steer him, his uncle’s words echoing in his ears alongside the voice.

After twenty minutes, he was beyond the reef, in the middle of Fire Kingdom waters, when the wind stopped pushing him along. He lit the small lantern he had brought with him, gazing around him. It was a peaceful night, the stars lighting up the ocean with dots of silver and white, and the waves lapped at his canoe gently. He sat still though, simply waiting (and hoping he wasn’t wasting his precious sleep) and watching the water. 

After nearly two hours, he had deflated a bit. He was leaning against the side of the canoe, elbow on the edge, when there was a flash of movement below the surface of the water. He sat up so suddenly that his elbow slipped and the boat tipped, dumping him in the water. He came to the surface sputtering and grabbed the boat, about to get in again, when there was a voice behind him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’ll just end up tipping it again.” The voice was soft and strangely lilting, but Zuko recognized it nonetheless.

He turned slowly, and his breath caught. There was a man in front of him, perhaps the most beautiful he’d ever seen, with a bronze complexion and dark brown hair pulled back into a warrior’s wolf tail. His ears were adorned with shells and pearls, a bone necklace hung around his neck, and he was bare chested. Zuko could see black tattoos glistening with water in the dim lighting, thick lines and swirls spread across his shoulders and chest. Most stunning, though, were his eyes. They were blue like the clearest water that sparkles when the sun hits it just right, and they were shining unnaturally bright in the darkness of the night. 

He had a shy lopsided smile on his face, and Zuko pretty much instantly fell for him.

“Are you the one who saved me?” Zuko asked with a shaky breath.

“Yes, I am,” the man responded with a breathtaking grin. 

“Thank you. I had accepted my fate, but I was very glad when I awoke on the beach.”

The man- _boy_ , really, Zuko realized- dipped his head with a grin. “I’m glad to hear it. I hope your return home was good?”

“It was very good. My sister and uncle were very glad to have me back.” He paused. “May I ask you a question?”

“You may ask me whatever you wish.”

Zuko thought carefully before selecting his first question. “Are you a merman or a ningyo? My uncle told me of both, and I just wish to know where you are from.”

He blinked in surprise. “I’m surprised you know of either. Not many do. But I am a merman, from the South Pole. I usually look after the Southern Water Tribe, however I have been travelling with my sister and have found I quite enjoy the Fire Kingdom. Trust me… if I were one of my cousins, you’d know.”

Zuko laughed a little. “I see. I thought as much after my uncle told me of the myths, but I wanted to be sure.” He paused and thought again. He was about to ask another question when the merman lifted a hand out of the water to ask him to wait.

While he waited, Zuko saw that the tattoos went all the way down to the back of his hand. He also realized with a start that he had fins on the side of his forearm, a deep blue, that were similar to that of an elephant koi’s fin. 

For the first time, it really sank in that he was talking to a creature that was the stuff of legends.

The man tilted his head, and then his eyes went wide. “ _Tui,_ I’m so sorry, Prince Zuko, but I must go. My sister is calling me.”

“Oh,” Zuko’s heart crumbled a bit, but he smiled anyway. “Will I see you again?” 

The merman smiled coyly and turned to go. “Be here again at the same time tomorrow night.”

“Wait! Before you leave, just one more question!”

“Yes?”

“You know my name. What is yours?”

“Sokka,” the merman said with a wink, before diving down into the water in a smooth curve. Zuko watched as his torso was replaced by a long tail, the same blue as his fins on his arms, and then he disappeared completely with a flick of water and a small splash.

Zuko climbed into his canoe with a dopey smile, and rowed back to shore. He tried not to think about what his smile meant.

-

The day passed slowly, every task he had to do an obstacle. He knew his family was giving him weird looks, but he was so eager to get to the night that he brushed them aside. 

When it was time, he arrived at the spot where they had met before to find Sokka waiting for him, floating lazily on his back. He was once again struck by how beautiful the merman was. When he saw Zuko’s canoe approach, he grinned and let his tail fall beneath the surface once more. 

Zuko saw that this time, he had a long white spear, intricately carved and very obviously well taken care of. 

“Hello, Zuko,” Sokka greeted with a smile that made Zuko weak at the knees.

“Good evening, Sokka. I’m glad to see you.”

Sokka blushed again, and then laughed. “I know you must have more questions, but before we begin, I want to take you somewhere.”

Zuko grinned too, finding that somehow, for some reason, he trusted the merman. “Alright then. Lead the way.”

Sokka grabbed one of the paddles out of the boat, holding it out to Zuko, who grasped the other end, and began swimming. Zuko was taken aback by just how _powerful_ Sokka’s swimming was. He moved through the water like a blade, though it didn’t even look like he was trying that hard. He was chatting idly as he swam, telling Zuko about a cheetah seal he saw the other day, and Zuko’s heart was beating rapidly. He pushed it aside and focused on Sokka’s story and where he was taking him.

They came around the side of a cliff, far on the other side of the island where not many people traveled to, and were in a sheltered cove. It had a small beach where Zuko landed his canoe and multiple rocks poking out of the water, which was clear and turquoise.

“I never knew this place was here,” Zuko said in awe. “It’s really beautiful.”

“Yes, I’m rather fond of this spot. Not many people venture over here, so it is safe as well as rather lovely,” Sokka responded as Zuko busied himself with landing the canoe.

When he turned, he swore his heart stopped beating. Sokka had pulled himself up onto a rock so that he was sitting with the end of his tail resting in the water, and Zuko gazed at him in wonder. His tail was long and covered in large scales that reminded Zuko of sand dollars, and there were two large tattoos on it, similar to those on his arms and chest, only white. His caudal fin, down at the end of his tail, looked soft and moved gently in the water as the tide pulled water in and out of the cove. Sokka had set his spear down next to him and Zuko saw it was nearly as long as he was tall, with a curved tip on both ends. 

Zuko swam over to join Sokka on the rock, and when he pulled himself up his legs dangled a foot above the water, while Sokka’s tail continued for at least two and a half more. He couldn’t help but stare at the spear next to him though, and asked, “May I look at your spear?”

Sokka nodded with a broad smile and handed it to Zuko. As he ran his fingers over the carvings, he couldn’t help but admire them. 

“I carved it myself, you know,” Sokka said. “There was a giant serpent terrorizing our home, so we hunted it down. It took our entire kingdom to bring it down, and I took one of it’s ribs to make this spear. I whittled it until it was the shape I wanted, and then I carved in the designs. The ocean waves, the moon,” he pointed to a crescent moon in the middle of the spear, “the breeze across the water… all the things that give us life.”

“It’s amazing. I am trained to use dual swords, but I’ll admit they’re not nearly as beautiful a weapon as this.”

“You use dual swords? I would love to see them sometime, if you’d let me.”

“Of course. Much like you made this spear yourself, I forged my swords in the fires of Mount Obsidian myself.”

Sokka looked impressed, as if he was seeing Zuko in a new light. “Mount Obsidian? That’s on the other side of the world from you.”

“I was at sea for a long time. This voyage was nearly six years long, and before that I was gone for three.”

“Why do you sail so much? If you don’t mind me asking, of course,” Sokka hurried to add after he saw Zuko’s face fall into a deep frown.

Zuko turned his head to his right to look at Sokka’s face and saw nothing but curiosity in the merman’s face. “I don’t usually like to talk about it-”

“I’m so sorry, Zuko, you really don’t have to tell me, I don’t mean to overstep!” Sokka interrupted. 

Zuko reached out and grasped his hand tightly. “No. I’d like to. I trust you.” Just like when he’d allowed Sokka to bring him to the cove, he was surprised by how much he meant it.

Sokka blushed and smiled shyly. “Oh. Well. Thank you.”

“When I turned eight, my father became Fire Lord. He stole the crown from my uncle, Iroh, who was off fighting in the Civil War. He was an angry man who wanted nothing more than power and to see the whole world burn at his feet. When I was thirteen, I spoke out against his plans to start a war with the Earth Kingdom. We were still recovering from the Civil War, which had ended only a few months before, and our people needed time to heal and live in peace. He was angry with me and he punished me severely. He grabbed me by the hair and shoved my face into the flames, and held me there until I passed out. That’s how I got this scar.”

His fingers came up to move the hair flopping in front of his face to show him the full extent of the scar that came down from his left temple, covering his cheek and reaching all the way to his neck, and heard Sokka inhale sharply. He took a breath and kept going.

“When I awoke, I was on a ship with my uncle and my sister, the left side of my face bandaged and hurting. He said that my father had banished me and that Azula refused to let me go alone, horrified by what the man she once idolized had done. We only returned three years later because news reached us that the people had discovered why we were gone and were disgusted. They stormed the castle and murdered my father, and since my uncle had the right to the throne, we returned. I enjoyed my time at sea though, so when my uncle had things under control and my sister was safe again, I assembled a crew and set out to travel the world. But five years was a long time and I missed my family, so I returned home.”

Sokka’s mouth was open in shock, and he squeezed Zuko’s hand (Zuko hadn’t realized they were still holding hands, and his face flushed such a deep shade of pink it made Sokka’s heart flutter). “I’m so sorry, Zuko. That’s horrible. No father should ever treat a child that way.”

Zuko shrugged. “I will not lie. When it first happened, I hated myself. I was sure I had done something wrong, that I had deserved it, but my uncle and sister helped me see that wasn’t the case. Since then, I have come to terms with my injury. It took a long time, and sometimes I still wake up from screaming from nightmares of that night or catch my reflection and hate how ugly the scar makes me, but my time at sea helped. The freedom of the open ocean, the wind whistling in my ears, the mist coming up to splash at my face… I love it. I know many fear the ocean and its dangers, but… not me. Especially now that I know there is a handsome merman around to save me,” he teased Sokka with a playful bump against his shoulder.

Sokka blushed again and stuttered. “I- Well- Um… Yes. I suppose there is. I’m glad you have found peace, though. And, you’re not, for the record. Ugly, I mean. You’re not ugly, even with the scar. You’re very attractive.”

Zuko grinned. “Am I now? I’ll keep that in mind.”

They sat in silence for a while, before Zuko spoke again. “Can I ask you another question?”

Sokka nodded. “Of course. You are always free to ask what you wish.”

“You said yesterday that your sister was calling you. What did you mean?”

“Oh. Yes, I suppose that was strange. My sister, Katara, is a very powerful mermaid. She has abilities that no one since Sedna, the first mermaid herself, has possessed. She can control the waves, create or stop storms, move water where she wishes, heal wounds, and communicate with animals and other mermaids. She’s kind of terrifying, actually. You definitely do not want to get on her bad side.”

“Wow. That’s… a lot of power for one person to have.”

“Yeah... It took her a long time to learn to control it, and sometimes she still struggles with it. But she tries to only use it for good- she heals animals injured by fishermen’s nets and spears, warriors injured while protecting our home, and stops storms as soon as she can so that fewer good sailors die. She has a kind soul.”

“She sounds wonderful.”

Sokka grinned happily, and they sat in companionable silence for a long time before Zuko yawned and said he should be heading back.

It was only when he was lying in his bed, back in the palace, that he realized they had been holding hands the entire time they were in the cove. 

He fell asleep with a wide smile and dragon butterflies in his stomach.

-

“Zuzu, are you listening to me?” Azula asked petulantly, breaking Zuko out of his thoughts of bright blue eyes and a kind smile. Everyone at the table was staring at him, and he flushed.

“I- well… No. I’m sorry, Azula. I’m afraid my mind is elsewhere.” It wasn’t a lie- it was in the cove with Sokka, where they had met every night for nearly a month, just meeting to talk and look at the stars hanging in the sky above the ocean. They knew nearly everything about each other, and Zuko had been falling for Sokka more and more with each day that came and went.

She raised an eyebrow at him while his uncle laughed boisterously. “Leave your brother alone, Azula. I imagine he has far more pressing matters on his mind than trade with the Earth Kingdom.”

Lu Ten rolled his eyes at his father. “I’m sure he’s wishing he hadn’t come home. Out on the sea he doesn’t have to act like a prince!”

“That’s not it, Lu Ten, and you know it.” Lu Ten stuck out his tongue at his younger cousin in a stunning display of the maturity that the Crown Prince should possess, while Zuko just rolled his eyes and turned to his sister. “I am aware of how important revising the trade agreement is. I’m sorry I became distracted, Azula. Please repeat what you asked.”  
He forced his thoughts away from Sokka to focus on the meeting, hoping that Azula would forget about his distracted mind, but he should have known better. As soon as the meeting was finished, she rushed to walk with him, looping her arm through his so he couldn’t escape.

“I feel as though your mind has constantly been elsewhere, Zuko! We’ve barely spent any time together since you got back. Can’t you spend the afternoon with your beloved sister and tell me what’s on your mind?”

Zuko looked at his sister’s eyes, shining gold just like his, and smiled softly. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Of course I can spend time with you.”

She smiled and led them down the hall to the kitchen, where she asked for a picnic basket and blanket. The staff worked quickly, and soon they were headed out of the palace to the beach. They chatted idly while they walked, commenting on things as simple as the wonderful cool breeze to the color of the water. It was nice, Zuko realized, spending time with his sister. He had been gone for so long, only ever seeing her for a few days at a time separated by months apart for five years, and since he got back he’d been absorbed with Sokka. 

They settled into their spot on the beach- the usual one, on the flat rock that hung out over the ocean, tall enough that it was safe from water unless the tide was high. Their mother had brought them here often to escape their father and they kept it close to their hearts, even now.

“What has had you in such a tizzy, brother?” she asked as she delicately picked at some kyoho grapes. 

Zuko shrugged. He knew it was wrong to want to keep something a secret from his sister, who had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, but he wanted to keep Sokka to himself just a little longer. “I’ve just been tired lately. My voyage took a lot out of me. I’m still recovering.”

“Right. Over a month later?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s not the midnight trips?”

Zuko sighed. “It’s impossible to get anything past you, isn’t it?”

She laughed. “Oh, Zuzu… I taught you everything you know about sneaking out of the castle. Where have you been going at that time of night?”

“What have you been doing up at that time?” He shot back.

She looked at him incredulously. “Oh, come on Zuko, you can’t possibly be that stupid. I have two girlfriends. What do you think we’re doing?”

“Gross! Azula!”

“What? You asked!” She giggled.

“I don’t need to think about my little sister and my two best friends that way, though!”

She just shrugged, then waggled a finger at him. “Don’t think you can turn this on me. I want to know where you’re going.”

“I just go out to walk and think. It’s only ever for a few hours, and then I’m back.”

Azula gazed at him, calculating. “And that’s why you’ve been so distracted. You’re thinking… about your thinking?”

“Yes.”

“Mmhm. Right. And the dopey smile?”

“Just… happy smiles, you know?”

“Oh yes. Because that’s the exact smile I had when I was falling in love with Mai and Ty Lee.”

Zuko blanked. “I’m not in love! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Please, Zuko… Spare me. Whatever it is, _whoever_ it is, you can tell me!”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he mumbled.

“Try me. I took care of a dragon for two years after he got too big to live on your ship.”

Zuko picked at a loose thread on his pants before giving in. He knew Azula would get it out of him anyways, so he might as well get it over with. “When I was knocked off the ship, someone saved me. I was prepared to die, and I thought I was going to, but then I woke up on the beach, perfectly fine. Someone was singing, but when I opened my eyes they were gone. I asked Uncle about it, and he told me about our ancestors stories about mermaids. I went out to the ocean that night and waited. Sure enough, after enough time, he showed up. Sokka. He saved me, and we’ve just… been meeting and talking since then.”

Azula grinned. “I can’t believe it… Zuzu, finally in love. And with a _merman!_ ”

“Wha- You believe me?”

“Of course I believe you. I didn’t just believe you managed to get yourself to the beach in that storm. No matter how good a swimmer you are, the waves would have swallowed you whole. We could see it from the castle, Zuko. I thought maybe the spirits saved you, but a merman works too.”

“Oh. Well, that’s great then… I was worried what you might think of me and my… feelings.”

“Zuko, I know unconventional relationships, maybe better than anyone else. I’m dating two women. It’s not my place to judge you for who you love.”

“I wonder sometimes,” he confessed as he twisted his hands in his lap, “if even being with him would work. I mean… he’s a merman. He belongs in the sea and I belong up here. I can not change that.”

“Oh, Zuko,” Azula whispered, pulling him close to her in a tight hug. “I’m sure there’s a solution. There always is, no matter how hidden from you it seems right now.”

“But what if there isn't? What if I’ve found this person, this amazing man who makes me so happy, but we can’t be together? What if he doesn’t even feel the same way about me?” he whispered into her collar, fighting the tears that prickled in his eyes. Inside though, his heart was breaking. It was the first time he had voiced his doubts, and he found himself falling into the void of doubt.

“Hey, stop it, Zuko. It does no good to spiral down this path. Remember what Uncle always said? That focusing on the negative opens you up to the pain and invites the dark spirits in, or something? If you want it to work, if you love him, you just need to talk to him. Be open. Look for a solution. It’ll turn out in the end.”

Zuko hugged Azula close, wondering when his little sister got wise enough to calm down her big brother. Because that’s what Azula did- he got caught in his mind, and she brought him back. She was the voice of reason, the tactical mind, the planner, while he was the rash, impulsive, emotional one who rushed into things with a half baked plan that almost always went wrong.

She patted his back comfortingly and then started laughing softly. 

Zuko lifted his head. “What?”

“I was just thinking… What do you think father would say if he could see that both of his kids turned out to be gay?”

Zuko huffed a laugh, and then suddenly he was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath, falling onto his back, spread across the blanket. Azula joined him and they just lay there, laughing. 

Zuko thought that maybe as long as he had Azula, no matter what happened, he’d be okay.

-

Zuko snuck out eagerly that night, but stopped when he reached the beach. A man was standing there in the dark, bare chested and facing the water, familiar earrings gracing his ears and tattoos winding down his arms.

“Sokka?” Zuko asked, dumbfounded.

He turned his face, his usual smile lighting up his face. “Hi, Zuko.”

“Your- You don’t- You have legs!”

Sokka laughed loudly and strolled over to where Zuko was still frozen, hands in the pockets of his blue trousers. “Indeed, I do,” he responded, stopping far closer to the prince than he needed to and making his brain short circuit. It seemed his height in the water translated onto land, because he was taller than him here too. Not by much, but enough that Zuko had to tilt his head a bit to meet his eyes. 

“Wha- How?” he stuttered dumbly, cursing himself. He had been awkward enough when Sokka had a tail- now he had legs and was standing close enough for him to smell the scent of ocean and something citrusy, and it was like he had lost all sense of himself. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued, “I didn’t know that was something you could do.”

Sokka shrugged. “I mean, most can’t. But just like Katara has special powers and stuff, I can turn into a human. No one knows why. My dad almost had a heart attack the first time it happened when I was little.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

It was Sokka’s turn to blush and bring a tattooed arm up to rub at the back of his neck. “Um, well, you see… that’s a very interesting question. You see-”

Before he could speak, there was an echo of footsteps running down the path to the beach, then Azula’s voice shrieking, “ _Zuko_!”

Zuko whipped his head around, rushing to meet his sister on the sand in a panic. “Azula, what is it? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is Uncle?”

She clutched his arms tightly, breathing ragged, as she asked, “Is that Sokka?”

He looked over his shoulder confusedly. Sokka had turned to the side to give them privacy, and the moonlight lit up his profile with a soft silver glow. He was breathtaking, but Zuko was too busy wondering what was wrong to really appreciate it. “Yes, but that’s not- Azula, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

She looked at him quizzically. “Of course I’m okay. Why would anything be wrong?”

“...You screamed my name?”

She waved a hand. “Oh, I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t left yet. I heard you sneak out and wanted to meet your merman.” She looked at him thoughtfully. “Although it looks like he’s less mer than he is man, right now.”

Zuko looked at her in exasperation. “Are you kidding, Azula? I thought something was seriously wrong! You can’t just come running down the path screaming my name like that!”

She looked bashful and murmured, “Sorry, Zuzu. I didn’t mean to scare you. Everything’s okay, alright? I just wanted to meet him.”

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay, Zula. Come on. Come say hi.”

He led her over to Sokka, who turned with a smile. “Good evening. I assume you’re Princess Azula?”

She gave him her most beautiful smile, the one that made boys and girls fall at her feet and dazzled even the most stubborn of advisors, that was syrupy sweet like honey. “Yes, that is me. A pleasure to meet the one my brother has been sneaking out at ungodly hours of the night to see.”

Zuko huffed a warning breath, but she just turned that smile on him while Sokka laughed. “Yes, I understand how bad it must seem to have our meeting time be so late. But I have things I must tend to during the day, and I think it would be much worse for Zuko to miss meetings and other princely duties.”

She shrugged. “He missed meetings and princely duties for nearly nine years and it never seemed to matter to him much. You must be very special if he’s missing out on his precious few hours of sleep every night, though.”

“ _Azula_ ,” he warned, face flushing red. Sokka placed a comforting hand on his arm, and he froze, looking down at it.

“It’s okay, Zuko. I don’t mind. All I can say is that I am flattered that he thinks I’m worth skipping sleep to see, and that I have found it very much worth it.”

Zuko’s flush was definitely staining his cheeks red, and was sure if he took off his tunic it would reach down his chest. His heart was racing and Sokka’s hand was burning where it still laid on his arm.

Azula took one look at him, and suddenly her syrupy smile turned shifty and mischievous. “Well, Sokka, unfortunately I can’t say that I would do so well with such little sleep. It’s awfully late and I have to wake up early tomorrow, princess things and all that, so I should be going. I’ll leave you two too your time together. It was wonderful to meet you, though I imagine we’ll be seeing each other around much more.” She turned to Zuko and wrapped him up in a hug so that she could whisper, “Tell him how you feel!” She pulled away and began to walk, calling out, “Goodnight Zuko! Sokka!”

They watched her go in silence, then turned to each other again.

“I’m sorry about her. She can be…”

“No! It’s perfectly fine. I know how little sisters can get, trust me.”

They were once again thrown into silence. Though silence between them had always been comfortable, tonight was awkward and heavy with things unsaid. 

“You were saying-” Zuko began at the same time that Sokka said, “I should probably-”

They laughed, then Sokka gestured to Zuko. “You go first.”

“Oh, okay, yeah. Uh, you were saying before why you didn’t tell me you could turn into a human?”

“Oh. Yes. That.” He looked around awkwardly. “Can we sit?”

“Of course.”

“Great.” They settled down in the soft white sand, and Sokka resumed speaking. “Right. So, I didn’t tell you because… I don’t do it very often. I’ve always been… different from the others in the kingdom. Everyone is either much older or much younger than me. They’re all warriors and hunters who have never left our little corner of the ocean. And, don’t get me wrong, I love my kingdom and being a warrior and hunter as much as your next merman. It’s a beautiful place and protecting people is wonderful. I could never- would never- give it up completely. But I’m also fascinated by travelling, by the human world, by inventions and technology. I love tinkering and finding different things and thinking of how to repurpose them for use underwater. That’s always been something that set me aside. Having the ability to turn my tail into legs just sets me even more apart. I guess I just… wanted to be sure about how I felt before I told you.”

“What do you mean, how you felt?” Zuko’s heart was in his throat and he felt vaguely as if he would throw up as Sokka looked at him sideways.

“I mean… how I feel about you.” Sokka reached out to thread their fingers together. “I’ve never met someone like you, Zuko. You’re amazing. You’re smart, kind, funny without trying to be, and just so _gorgeous,_ I mean come on!” Zuko laughed softly and looked away from Sokka’s burning gaze, heart pounding in disbelief. “And I don’t want to overstep or freak you out because we’ve only known each other for a little while, but I love you. And I want… I want to try to make this work with you, however that may be.”

Zuko hid his mouth with his free hand and just giggled, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

“What did I say? Are you okay? Did I break you?” Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko shook his head furiously and moved so that he was on his knees facing Sokka. “No, spirits no. I’m just… I love you too. It’s surreal, a bit, that you’re saying all this to me. You’re wonderful. You’re just… obviously so intelligent it puts some of the inventors and scholars I’ve met across the world to shame. And you’re without a doubt the funniest person I’ve ever met, and there aren’t even enough words to describe how beautiful you are.”

Sokka was beaming. “You love me?”

“I do. I love you so much it fills me with the type of joy I never imagined I would feel. Just the thought of you puts a smile on my face, and seeing your face makes even the worst of days bearable. I have been falling in love with you everyday, and I will continue to keep falling in love with you until the ocean is dry and the moon falls out of the sky.”

Sokka looked starstruck as he gazed at Zuko with glittering eyes, a dopey smile on his face. “See, that’s why I love you. You’re so good with words. I could never describe how I felt that eloquently.”

Zuko leaned forward and murmured, “Then don’t describe it. Just show me.”

Blue eyes flicked down to slightly parted lips, and then they were kissing. It was soft and gentle, but it held a promise of love, of devotion and trust and more to come just like it. They parted as gently as they met, and pressed their foreheads together. Sokka was stroking the back of Zuko’s hand with his thumb, eyes closed in content.

Zuko looked at him, this man who had saved him and shown him love, and thought he’d face the mysterious fathoms below a thousand more times if it meant he ended up here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to come check out my [tumblr](https://zukosadragon-ace.tumblr.com/)! (@zukosadragon-ace)


End file.
